Understanding Two Worlds
by st.jimmy.987
Summary: Nate has been gone for one year. And now Mello, with help from Matt and Misa, finally has the chance to bring him back. Together, the three of them go to find Nate. Sequel to 'Along the Sea Floor', which should be read first.


I really gotta do this now, because I am screwing up a classic story here.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Little Mermaid or Death Note. I'm kinda just screwing with it here.

* * *

Two people gathered in the corner of a dark room.

"It's today, isn't it?" One asked, a worried tone seeping through the words.

"Yes, it is." Another voice said, much deeper. "He will uphold his promise, right?"

"He will, he will!" The first said eagerly.

"All right, then." There was a slight nervous tone. "We should be fine. Ryuk, Rem!" Two eels unfurled, one yawning, the other with dark eyes trained on their owner.

"Yes, Master?" They hissed together. There was a deep breath.

"Get ready." Their master said. "We leave now."

LMMN

A boat rocked in the water. It wasn't an overly-huge boat, needing an entire crew of people to man it. It wasn't too small, though, either. A maximum of two people were needed to man it, maybe three, and it had one or two small rooms. In one, a blonde leaned against a window sill, blonde hair framing a tan face.

"You were my world, for always. Such a wonderful world was here. You are the one I've longed for-you're the one and only Near." The door flew open a few minutes later, pulling the blonde violently from his thoughts.

"Mello, we'd better be going." A red-head stated, smiling brightly. Mello smiled back, motioning to the water and the sunrise.

"Look at it, isnt it glowing?" The red-head laughed.

"It looks divine, and you are exquisite, but look at the time." Mello gasped.

"Holy shit-is it?" An old man leaned in, to get Mello, when Matt spoke over him.

"We're waiting for Lord Kira's orders." Roger scowled at Mello as it finally hit him as to their reason for going out, but Mello ignored it, walking past the older male. "And sailing away from our borders." The red-head cheered. Mello placed a hand on the rail.

"Steady, heart, steady." He muttered.

"Oh, hey, look, they're coming!" The red-head cheered. Roger started tapping on the wood, but Matt grabbed his hands. "Mello, get ready, Roger stop drumming!" Mello took a deep breath when he saw the two eels representing Ryuk and Rem as Roger shook his head and looked away.

"Down to the sea we go, into the world unknown. There's never been, not ever before, a person come to sea from shore." Each step he took punctuated the words he said. Behind him, Matt followed him.

"Down to the sea we go, down to the world below. A journey to find, a new prince to see, forever to be under the sea."

"Mihael's coming." Quarter Queen dove under the water, squealing happily to everyone who was listening. As she repeated her news, she passed by Carter and Lawliet.

"Mihael's coming?" Carter asked.

"Mihael's coming." Quater confirmed, swimming away. Carter cheered.

"What's all the big commotion that's spreading through the ocean from sea to shining sea?" Carter laughed happily, startling Lawliet, who had been staring blankly after her as she went around talking about Mihael. "There is no hesitating, today we're celebrating Nathaniel's Mihael. And soon, when Wammy's white son comes back into the ocean, we're gonna have a spree!" He started swimming towards the shore, Lawliet following him slowly. "The boat is nearer now, I think I hear him now, Nathanial's Mihael." Lawliet, as well as Mikami, Gevanni, Misa, Naomi, and Takada, as well as several other merfolk people started following Carter to the surface.

"Up from the sea we rise, up to the world of skies. There's never been, not ever before, a child come to sea from shore." As they broke through the surface, Mello came face-to-face with almost all of them for the first time. His eyes widened as he took in the amount of merpeople that greeted him.

"Up from the sea we rise, up to the world of skies. Forever to be together as one, under the sea, and under the sun." Misa grinned encouragingly from a spot next to the boat, waving slightly. Matt waved back; Mello nodded briefly, a nervous look on his face.

"This was your world, Nathaniel. One world, under the sea." Mello approached the edge of the boat and looked at all the water people. "My hope for now, for always, is that your heart holds a part of me." Kira, just under the boat, muttered something unintelligable, his eyes closed as he focused. What looked like black mist came from under the boat, surrounding Mello and Matt. Mello closed his eyes and gasped as he felt his legs merge together.

"Down to the sea we go, into the world below." Matt smiled hopefully as Mello dropped gracefully into the water.

"Up from the sea." Nate's 'brothers' and 'sisters' sang together.

"Together to be, forever as one, under the sea, and under the sun." Both groups finished as Matt changed as well. Mello flipped around under water, staring at the white tail that was decorated with black vines. Matt's tail was a dark blue enfused with purple.

"We look so awesome." Matt declared happily. Mello grinned at him.

"Mihael looks amazing as a merman!" A blonde came up, squealing happily and wrapping her arms around Mello.

"Mm-hmm. Don't strangle the boy, Misa." A girl with black hair placed her hand on Misa's arm. Misa reluctantly let go of Mello. "We haven't met. My name's Takada. This is the rest of us. The 'eldest', Lawliet," each merperson bowed as Takada pointed them out. "Mikami, Naomi, Gevanni, myself, and it seems that you've met Misa-Misa already." Misa gave Takada sheepish smile.

"You know me, Takada." She said.

"Right." Takada said, rolling her eyes slightly. "How could I forget?" Misa stuck her tongue out at her, making Mello and Matt snicker.

"We should not mingle so much." Lawliet deadpanned. They all turned to him, but he focused his eyes on Mello and Matt. "After all, you boys have a job to do."

* * *

Ta-dah! XD who missed me? *silence* aw, c'mon, guys, really? XD anyway, those who are annoyed with the ending (in truth, I was too-stupid Mello!), I had always planned to do a sequel. So, here it is! XD and yes, it will also include all of the songs, just like the first one. And yes, Mello will be more OOC in this. Sorry, guys.

On second note, I like how nobody noticed that Kira said it would take a year to get enough power to have Nate come back. That practically screamed sequel, haha. XD

Anyways, guys, enjoy! XD


End file.
